Old Bullworth Vale
Old Bullworth Vale is a shopping and residential area in Bullworth. Geography and information Old Bullworth Vale is located in the northwest part of the Town of Bullworth. It is built on the side of a large hill. At the base of the hill several small businesses and a large outdoor shopping plaza can be found. Up on the hills is the residential area where the Preppies and their rich families live. The residential area seems to segregate itself, with the richest people living to the west, and the homes near the border of Bullworth Town being more middle class. There is also a large park with a basketball court, a gazebo and some other accommodations built on the hill. The southern end of Old Bullworth Vale borders on what appears to be an ocean inlet, complete with a sunken ship. There are a few islands out in the water, and a long beach along its shore. Locations in Old Bullworth Vale Aquaberry Outlet ::Main Article: Aquaberry Outlet The store that sells Aquaberry brand clothing, located in the north section of the Plaza. Billy Crane's Traveling Carnival ::''Main article: Billy Crane's Traveling Carnival Located just southwest of Old Bullworth Vale, despite being named a traveling carnival, Billy Crane's appears to be a permanent fixture of the town of Bullworth. Beach House The Beach House is an abandoned house on the beach underneath the Lighthouse. Jimmy earns the use of it as a save location after he completes the mission Prep Challenge. Boar Inn A small inn, located to the south of Old Bullworth Vale. Bullworth Dam Bullworth Dam is a dam wall located in the far north west of the suburb. It is on the same road as the church, that road being the dirt track leading from the retirement home to Bullworth Town. Photography 4 requires the student to stand on the bridge directly in front of the dam wall and take a picture of it. Church and Graveyard Located at northeast of Old Bullworth Vale, it includes a cemetery and the Townies can be seen loitering there. There will also frequently be a random Non-Clique boy there, crying at one of the gravestones. At night, a priest says a prayer and preaches about the story of Noah's Ark. Jimmy has to take a picture of the church in Photography class. Dry Seaman Bar A bar, which is close to Shiny Bikes and the Boar Inn. In accordance with its nautical theme, there are oars and lifesavers attached to the front window. Like many businesses in Rockstar Games games, the name is a dirty double entendre. Glass Jaw Boxing Club The Preppies have what appears to be exclusive use to a boxing gym in Old Bullworth Vale. Many missions in Chapter 2 take place here. Happy Endings Retirement Home Set in the middle of the residential area of Old Bullworth Vale, the retirement home is home to a few elderly but well to do citizens. Trespassers are not allowed on the grounds, and the area is patrolled by the orderly Theo. There is a dry pond bed on the grounds with a bridge over it, and a Rubber band collectable under the bridge. Home-Made Ice Cream Home Made Ice Cream is an ice cream parlor to the south-west of Old Bullworth Vale. It is close to the carnival. Movie Theater A movie theater in the southern section of the plaza. Its current main feature is Sequel: The Movie, although posters for a movie called Creep and Janitor Massacre can be seen on the walls. The mission Movie Tickets starts from here. The Lookout A small lookout is located above the lighthouse on the hill behind it. The lookout has views of the carnival, the lighthouse and the city of Bullworth. Many students from Bullworth Academy come here to kiss. It is worth noting that The Lookout has very little police presence compared to the rest of Bullworth. It is likely you will not be caught for punching women or girls, but men will attempt a citizen's arrest and bust you automatically if you hit them. Ocean Inlet There is a small ocean inlet bordering the southern side of Old Bullworth Vale and the shore, with the docks in Blue Skies due west. Several rocky cliffs surround the inlet. A shipwreck can be found located near the Pirate Island. Pirate Island An island out in the middle of the inlet. Most of it is rocky and inaccessible, but here is a small beach on the south side. Vance Medici hangs out there, dressed up in the pirate costume he wore for Halloween. Jimmy can beat him up and take his pirate's hat, but if he does Vance won't appear on the island anymore. The Plaza A large area cut off from traffic and paved in bricks rather than asphalt. It is the location of a number of attractions in Old Bullworth Vale, including the movie theater and the Aquaberry Outlet. Residential Area The northern part of Old Bullworth Vale is mainly residential. The wealthiest areas are in the west, and the sections to the east near Bullworth Town are more middle class. Three characters, Tad, Russell and Mr. Hattrick live up here. The Preppies can frequently be found loitering, and at night a lone Greaser can be found throwing eggs at the houses. Vale Hotel Vale Hotel is a hotel, near the Aquaberry Outlet. There is a climbable tree on its grounds. The Vale Hotel features in the mission Cook's Date. Category:Bullworth Category:Locations